This is Me: Rewritten
by shadows99
Summary: "Remember when the only thing that mattered was if you were going to get that new toy from Target or if you were going to get that new bike for Christmas? Well, that was never me." It was one mistake that allowed her to be discovered and changed her life forever. From human to something that isn't quite, Twilight through the eyes of Elizabeth Cullen. REWRITE.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, so here it is! The first chapter of This is Me: Rewritten is officially up! I'm so excited! As far as the story goes, updates will be once a week and the chapters will be slightly shorter than the last time I wrote this story. That is so I can really focus on the storyline and it isn't as rushed as it was before and so that I can really focus on writing out the characters and doing them justice. This will also be the only chapter partially in third unless you guys really want it to stay that way. The rest of the chapters will most likely be in first POV. Anyways, I really hope that you guys are as excited as I am, and now I present the first chapter of 'This is Me: Rewritten!'**

 **TW: This chapter has a trigger warning for mentions of and hinted at abuse while other chapters have a warning for eating disordered thoughts. Please do not read if that will trigger you in any way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I only own my OC Elizabeth and any story ideas that I came up with that were not in the original Twilight storyline.**

* * *

 _"Remember when you were a kid and the only thing that mattered was if you were going to get that new toy from Target or if you were going to get that state-of-the-arts bike for Christmas? Well, that was never me. Or at least for the first six years of my life, it wasn't._

At school kids were always talking about some brand new game or hight tech computer system, but I couldn't afford to think about things like that. It wasn't because of money, my family had plenty of that, it was because I had to think about if I was going to have food that night for dinner or if I needed to smuggle something from the school cafeteria. It wasn't that my parents didn't have food so much as it was my parent's belief that if I ate every day I wouldn't be skinny and cute enough for them to show off at parties anymore. If I ate every day then I wouldn't be worth keeping around anymore. So no, I didn't care about the new transformers video game that just came out or the new barbie dollhouse with a working elevator."

* * *

Elizabeth Grace! Get down here NOW!" A voice could be heard screaming from the kitchen disrupting the quiet peace of the house even though the only other current occupant was all the way upstairs. Which by the way, was two floors above the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," Came an almost unheard response as small footsteps traveled quickly and lightly down the wooden stairs.

"And no running in this house! Do you understand? Do you want to have to clean the floors because you messed them up?!"

"No ma'am, I pro-miss not to run," a six-year-old echoed, the words already carved into her memory from years of saying them despite the lisp in speech.

"The school called today," Her voice was still unnaturally loud and hard. "What is this I hear about you picking fights with other kids?" the girl opens her mouth to respond but she is cut off without a pause. "Didn't we teach you better than that?"

"I'm not picking fights." The six-year-old say evenly, however, this wasn't the right thing to say.

"So you're saying that the teachers and other students are lying?" It was a statement more than a question and the girl shook her head, blonde curls flying into her face, stinging her eyes.

"I'm not sayin' that, but I'm not fighting and I'm not lying."

"Don't cut your speech. It makes you sound even more like an uneducated brat than you are. I'm done talking to you. You're not listening and lying straight to my face. Our dad will be home soon for dinner, but don't bother leaving your room to join us. You don't deserve it." The woman's sentences were clipped and short, but at this point, the girl was used to it. She simply nodded and walked slowly back up the stairs. Using all of her willpower not to run.

* * *

The young girl considered her room to be her one place of solitude. The place where hours could pass and no one could hurt her. Today, however, that solitude was broken. The walls seemed too close together and the air was suffocating.

Logically, the six-year-old was having a panic attack but to her, it felt like the world was ending.

The air was getting harder to breathe by the second and it felt toxic. She was lightheaded and everything was spinning circles. Oh, how she wished it would stop. But it didn't. Instead, hours passed by before shouts could be heard traveling throughout the house.

"What did you do to your mother! She's so upset! Says you were fighting at school and when she calmly confronted you about it, you hit her and ran up here! She had no choice but to ground you and take away your dinner!" A man in his late 30's billowed as he stepped into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You deserve way worse than that! And that's exactly what I going to give you!" He shouted. He raised his fist as the girl shut her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," The girl mumbled as she curled in on herself, desperately wanting to disappear.

* * *

The man left almost an hour later carrying the broken girl with him. He left her outside in a field not far from the house. It was cold, but not freezing. She wouldn't die, but she deserved to be punished. They could come get her in the morning. Or so that's what he thought. As he laid the girl down roughly everything faded into darkness.

* * *

 _"That girl was me, and apparently, my dad had hit me harder than he thought because some people found me out in the field and called nine-one-one. I had internal bleeding and was comatose a week. When I woke up I came face to face with the people who had found me. Carlisle and Esme. Of course, when social services found out what my parents had put me through I was removed from their care and soon after I was sent to live with the Cullens. A Year later they adopted me and I've been living a crazy life with my wonderful, strange family ever since."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So technically this chapter is still on time, but it's later than I intended. Sorry, about that, there isn't really an excuse for that besides life. Anyways, thank you so much to catchmeinwonderland for reviewing and to everyone else who followed and favorited! I hope I don't disappoint! And now, without further ado, on with Chapter 1, and please follow, favorite, and review for another chapter next week!**

* * *

There were streams of sunlight filtering through the cream colored blinds in my room when my sister, Alice, screaming in my ear disrupted my sleeping. "Hey sleepy head, It's time to wake up!"

"No," I replied groggily, "I'm not goin' to school today, or ever again for that matter," I rolled over and stuffed my face into an overly fluffy pillow that I usually avoided sleeping on.

"Yes, you are. It isn't even that bad and we can't leave without you and if you don't get up then we'll be late so you have to the count of three before I make you get out of bed." My pixie of a sister responded way too happy for 6 in the morning.

"One, two, thr-"

"M'kay, m'kay. I'm getting up," I moaned into the pillow, cutting her off.

"You don't look like you're moving at all to me." Alice chuckled and I didn't reply.

"Okay fine, you've given me no choice," she said before tickling my sides deviously. "Are you going to get up now?" she asked.

"Yes!" I rolled over and jumped out of bed, pushing her cold hands away. "You don't play fair, at all!"

"You're awake now, aren't you?" she stated while trying to hold back laughter.

"Sadly. I have to shower now, so you have to get out," I ground out saying the first part more to me than to her.

"Okay, Okay, I'm leaving," she held up her hands in mock surrender.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I know, I'm such a mature 15-year-old.

Thirty-five minutes later I had showered, brushed my teeth, put on the slightest bit of makeup, and I was currently trying to find something that stood up to my sisters' standards to wear. I settled on a pair of light gray leggings and a blue and white chevron dress that my other sister, Rosalie, got me for my birthday last year. Technically, my school had a dress code, and this didn't fit it at all, but it was never really enforced so it didn't matter that much.

"Hey, Liz come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" My brother, Emmett, yelled at me from the bottom of the staircase. In reality, there was no way we were going to be late with Edwards crazy, reckless driving.

"Jeez, I'm coming!" I called back, not bothering to raise my voice. I knew he could hear me just fine.

Three and a half minutes later I was downstairs grabbing a breakfast bar off the table and swinging my book bag onto my back.

"Took you long enough," Edward teased, ruffling my hair as he ushered me into his Volvo. Everyone else was already waiting in the car.

Hey! I'm only human! I thought annoyedly. Edward chuckled softly.

The car ride was uneventful. I made sure to take a couple small bites of the breakfast bar to keep my siblings from worrying before tossing it as soon as we got to school. There was no way that I was putting any more of that disgusting stuff inside of me than I had to.

I found my best friend a few minutes later hanging out in the cafeteria. She was talking to a redheaded girl who was in drama club, but she smiled at me when she saw me walk over. We had been friends ever since we were eleven and I moved here with my adoptive family. It was my first time actually moving with them, and of course, it had to be right in the middle of the school year. I had been super shy and just starting 6th grade when we had become friends.

"Hey!" I called happily, jogging over to join her.

"Hey Lizzie!" Jordan smiled and waved at me as I sat down in an unoccupied chair.

"Hi, Jordan!" I replied enthusiastically, super glad to see my friend after a long weekend. Some stupid makeup school day or something where the calendar got turned around and we had a five day weekend. I'm not really complaining though.

"Hey, Liz did you hear about the new girl Isabella Swan?" The theatre kid asked. I think her name is Chloe, but I'm not really sure.

"Oh, you mean the chief's daughter?" I asked softly, turning to face her.

"Yeah, her."

"I did. Ros- my sister was talking about her last night," I recalled thinking back to our conversation last night where the girl had come up.

"Oh. apparently, she's from Arizona, but she's so pale!" Maybe-Chole replied smiling slightly before carrying on her conversation with Jordan. I was happy to just sit and listen. I didn't think much of the new girl from Arizona. I didn't realize just how much meeting her would change my life. Would change the lives of everyone I love.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, nice little 3 month hiatus we're having, isn't it? Please don't hate me! I'm back and finally have some more inspiration for this story. I'm super excited to be continuing it again, and although the chapters are short, I've already written all the way up chapter eight, which means that the next chapter will be up in the next 24 hours. I'm really am sorry for the break, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. I really want to know what you think. And now, on with chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Algebra is my least favorite subject. It's random, but it's true. Of course, with my luck, that's just the subject that I happen to have right before lunch. Thank god for day dreaming.

RING!

The bell caused me to jump, my hair sliding into my eyes as I tuned back into the world of the living and looked down at my notes or lack of there of.

"And don't forget the test on transformations and the absolute value is tomorrow! I expect everyone to get an A!" My teacher, Mr. Mason, called out as students rushed out of the room. _Well, crap._

I stood slowly, my vision blurring before clearing again. _Maybe I should have eaten_ , I thought briefly as I gathered everything into my backpack and wandered out of the room, my mind a thousand miles away as I took the familiar path towards my locker and then the lunch room.

I didn't even notice when Alice came up beside me until she gently bumped my shoulder to get my attention.

"You okay, Liz?" She asked worriedly after a second and I forced a small smile.

"Mhm, I'm fine." Alice didn't look convinced, and in truth, I wasn't. My head hurt, I was dizzy, and felt like I was going to pass out any second.

"Have you eaten anything today?" My sister asked, not missing a beat and I rolled my eyes before instantly regretting it as a feeling of nausea washed over me.

"You saw me eating in the car." It wasn't really a lie. I had eaten a couple of bites, just not the entire bar.

Alice wrapped her arm around and I leaned into the touch. "That wasn't a yes or no answer."

I dropped my head onto her shoulder as we walked, not replying.

* * *

I sat with my siblings at lunch today, I couldn't find Jordan or anyone else I was really friends with, sipping on a diet coke despite the looks my siblings were shooting me. I'm not even sure if diet coke had any caffeine, but if it did. I really needed the energy seeing as I still had three more hours of school to go.

Lunch seemed to be a lot longer than normal today, and nothing particularly interesting happened. I had completely blocked out everything around me, and the only thing I noticed was that Edward couldn't take his eyes off of some girl that I had never seen before.

"…beth?" "Lizzie?"

"What?" I looked up, slightly startled to hear Rose calling my name. I was surprised when I noticed that the cafeteria was 60% empty. Had the bell rung?

"What's wrong, Liz?"

"Nothin', I'm just tired," I quickly dismissed. It was kinda true. I hadn't been sleeping very well the past few nights but that wasn't anything new.

"I'm sure Carlisle has some melatonin at home, why don't you ask him?" Rose asked softly, standing up and grabbing my hand as she did. I was really close to all my siblings, but especially Rose and Alice, which is probably why they kept asking me if I was okay. I had completely run out of energy around first block and felt really off. More so than usual.

"I will," I lied as I stood as well, shaking slightly and causing Rosalie to send me a worried look. "Want to go home? You have gym next and you don't really look up for it."

I shook my head, pulling away from her slightly as I got my balance back. "No, I'm fine."

My older sister sighed. "Okay, promise me you'll sit out at least if you get lightheaded."

I nodded, that wasn't going to happen, but I didn't need to make my siblings worry any more than they already were. I already put them through that once.

* * *

Throughout the day I continued to fake a smile. The soda really had helped, just not enough to keep me going through the whole day. As soon as we got home, via Edward's crazy driving, I dashed upstairs and laid down on my forest green colored full sized bed. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick, but surely I would be fine after a quick little nap, right?


End file.
